The Secret Protectors
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: Taylor Henderson is different. She believes in all mythical things. She questions their belief, but keeps believing for her little sister, the only family member she has left. When a series of dangerous events that Taylor gets caught up in, she is somehow rescued each time. Is someone or something protecting Taylor? Or is she just lucky.
1. The Prolouge

**Hey people! My name is Dreaming2BAWriter! This is my first X-overs fic and I hope you like it! This is a crossover between Peter Pan, Legend Of the Guardians and Rise of The Guardians. For people who love fantasy and don't want to grow up then please enjoy this story! Anyways hope you like it!**

* * *

The Secret Protectors

* * *

_"You need not be sorry for her. She was one of the kind that likes to grow up. In the end she grew up of her own free will a day quicker than the other girls." _  
_― J.M Barrie, Peter Pan_

Taylor Henderson was a 14-year-old girl. She was a girl who believed all mythical things were real. Like Jack Frost, the Easter Bunny, Santa, Peter Pan, Owl guardians and fairies. She was not like other teenagers. They would be off doing things like most teenagers while she would be writing about her make-believe friends. But you see she wouldn't do this for herself only. She would do it for her sister to read for her at bed time.

"Sissy are we home yet?" A small six-year-old asked tiredly. "We're almost there Ari." Taylor said equally tired. The two went to a play that night. They were walking home since that was their only transportation. There parents died last year, so the only way to get around was to walk. You see Taylor's parents got killed when they both got run over by a car last year. And the two lived by themselves without anyone knowing. No one, not even the police knew, since they never got any identity of the couple and passed it off. You see Taylor was too young to take care of Aria, but she didn't want the two separated. So they stayed out of the radar with Police. Back to the story, the two went to Taylor's high school to watch the play, Peter Pan. The two could afford it since the tickets for the two of them were only $10. But the two were walking about two miles and they were getting tired since it was late. "Taylor?" Aria asked. "Yeah Aria?" Taylor asked. "Can you carry me." The little six-year-old asked. Taylor smiled. "All right." She said tiredly and picked up the little girl.

"Taylor?" Aria asked. "Yeah Aria?" Taylor asked. "The characters in your stories aren't real right?" Aria asked. Taylor sighed. She knew she would be asked this question soon. "Well Aria, not really. You see they really aren't real. Just pretend. But if you want, you can believe in them." Taylor said. "But if something isn't real why believe in them?" Aria asked. "Just because you can't see characters, doesn't mean they're not real. Besides, it's nice to pretend." Aria smiled. The little girl soon fell fast asleep. Taylor was walking across the street half asleep and half awake. But a loud honking was what made her snap back to reality.

Taylor and Aria, who had woken up because of the horn, turned and saw a drunk driver swerving down the road."AHHHHHHH" Screamed Aria. Taylor was in shock and couldn't move. Then someone or something with sharp finger nails or claws grabbed Taylor's shoulder tightly and pushed her to the sidewalk. Taylor tripped with Aria in hand on the sidewalk. The driver then swerved down the road and hit the a street light. Taylor sat up alarmed. She looked around, slightly dazed for the person who saved her. But no one was there. Slightly confused, Taylor turned to Aria. "Are you all right?" Taylor asked. Aria nodded, slightly shaken up from the incident. Taylor inspected her shoulder and gasped at what she saw.

There was three holes in her should slightly bleed. They looked like... talon marks? Taylor was confused. What was that from? No human can leave holes in an arm. An animal could have done it but why? And how would an animal do such a scary big cut. Was it? No it couldn't be an animal. She was probably Reading to many stories. Taylor shook the thought and grabbed Aria and started to walk home. But first she ran to the nearest telephone booth and phoned 911. She left an anonymous tip. But when she hung up and left, the thought of an animal grabbing Taylor came back to her.

Taylor couldn't help but feel some animal did help her. But why and how was the main question here.

* * *

The Secret Protectors

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Wish you never read it? Sorry it was short but I promise the next chapter will be much longer! So please tell me if you like this story because I love reading it! So remember!:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**-D**


	2. The story and the plan

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new chapter of my crossover! I would like to give a special shout out to Bug349 and Guest for reviewing! I felt real happy reading your review. So anyways guys this part will have more Rise of The Guardians in it and Peter Pan. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Rise of the guardians, Peter Pan or Legend of Guardians**

* * *

The Secret Protectors

* * *

After Taylor and Aria got back they were both still shaken up a bit. But neither less Taylor knew a way to make Aria feel better. "Alright Ari, ready for story time?" Taylor asked. "Yeah!" The little six-year-old said excitedly. She instantly forgot about the near death experience. However Taylor could not shake out the memory of the car speeding towards her. It made her think of her parents. Were they that scared? Were they frozen in shock and they couldn't move because they were just as terrified? Whatever they thought Taylor now knew how it felt. She walked into her bedroom. It had pale green walls and a double bed that had a teal blue bed spread. She had a closet right in front of her bed and a window on the left wall beside it. She had purple bean-bags on the floor. It was your average room every teenager had.

But Taylor was different from those other teenagers. She believed in things most teenagers would laugh at. But she didn't care. Taylor will always believe in the Tooth fairy, Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny and the Sandman. She even believed in Peter Pan and Jack Frost, when she was younger none of the kids her age hadn't believed in Jack Frost. But she believed. There were MANY attempts for Taylor to stay and watch for the Sandman, Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny and Santa to at least get a glimpse of them when she was Aria's age. But that of course never happened. Her parents had always convinced her to go asleep. The thought of her parents pained her. Most teenagers would have parents, go to movies, have sleepover's, parties and go to dances. But Taylor didn't have that opportunity now.

She was responsible for Aria now, she had to protect her now. It was her responsibility to care and protect her now not her parents. But she just wished she could never have responsibility. She wished she could only be Aria's big sister, not her parent. Taylor then grabbed her sketch/writing book. She wrote her stories and drew her sketches in there. She drew impressive sketches of her childhood idols and stories of them too. She then walked to Aria's room and she laughed at the sight of Aria. She was wearing her purple pajama's inside out. "Can you help me Taylor?" Aria asked. Taylor laughed. "Gladly!" She said and walked over to the little girl. After she fixed Aria's Pajama's it was time for a story. "Alright Ari, you can pick which story you want alright?" Taylor said. "Yay!" Aria said. Then Aria looked through the book until she picked the story.

It was about the Tooth fairy. She was busy collecting Teeth...

**_*The Story*_**

The Tooth Fairy was busy collecting her teeth as usual and all was quiet at night. The Tooth fairy was sneaking into a house to collect the next tooth. While she got through the window something was not right. The child was twisting and turning in her sleep and she seemed upset. "Hello Toothiana." A figure said behind her. Toothiana cringed at her full name. It's hard to imagine that the Tooth fairy went by a name right? Well everyone has a name, they don't go by a title. However, she really went by Tooth for short instead. She turned around and saw the boogeyman. Standing there all dark. "What do you want?" Tooth said. The boogeyman chuckled. "Now, now what happened to the first name basis? Pitch is much superior than the boogeyman now isn't it?" The boogeyman said.

Pitch Black is also what the boogeyman goes by. Surprising and ironic huh? You probably wouldn't have guessed that was his name huh? Do know that I was being sarcastic now. Back to the story now. "What are you doing here?" Tooth said through clenched teeth. "Oh just stopping by to see the child." Pitch said.

"How precious she looks. Full of hope and dreams. But something is missing isn't it Toothiana?" Pitch said. Tooth just stood there with her teeth gritted together. "No answer? Well I think what's missing is a touch of fear." Pitch said. He walked up to the child. He grabbed the tooth placed under her pillow. He was about to destroy it when Tooth stopped him. "Pitch, if you destroy that tooth, you will regret it!" Tooth hissed not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl. "Or what?" Pitch said behind her. Tooth jumped. "You'll give me quatre? Stuff it under my pillow and squeal with delight." Pitch said. Tooth started to get angry.

"If you want to destroy the memory inside I'll just wake her up." Tooth said, gesturing to the alarm clock. You are probably confused aren't you? Well you see each tooth from a child holds a memory of their childhood. So when they need their memories at sad times then the Tooth fairy opens up their memories. But if Pitch destroys that Tooth, the memory will be vanquished as well."And why would you do that? You want to risk being seen by a child?" Pitch said. "If that's what it takes then yes. This child believes in me Pitch. Not you. If anything when the child sees me and not you she will only believe in me more strongly. And if you destroy that memory there will always be more." Tooth said.

Pitch glared at Tooth. "Very well." Pitch said. He threw the tooth at Tooth. She caught it easily. "If that's how it is then I will find something else to do. But remember Toothiana, This. Isn't. Over." Pitch said menacingly. He then disappeared. Tooth then blinked and soon put a quatre under the pillow. She smiled at the child who was now resting peacefully, now that Pitch's presence was gone. Tooth smiled. She bent down and whispered in her ear "Sleep tight little one." She said and flew away.

**_*The End*_**

Taylor closed her journal. Aria had already fallen asleep. Taylor picked up Aria and put her in bed. She tucked her in. Taylor bent down and whispered in her ear "Sweet dreams Ari." Taylor said and gave her a small kiss on the check. Taylor then walked out of Aria's room and went into her own. She then changed in her pajama's and sunk into her covers. Taylor didn't seem tired so she though back to the story Aria had picked. It was her favorite story to write. But because that story was possibly based on what happened to her. Yes, Taylor wrote that story because it might have been based on what happened when she was seven. Taylor had lost her eighth tooth that night and she put under pillow.

She went to sleep that night excited. But when the seven-year old Taylor fell asleep she felt scared. Something, or someone had made her feel a sudden urge of fear. Taylor started tossing and turning. Then someone or thing had reached under her pillow and took something. She felt herself now starting to wake up. She still half asleep however. Then Taylor heard voices. They were talking in low voices. The voices seemed angry. Then suddenly Taylor felt that the fear she had felt before had instantly vanished. She then started to fall back asleep when she felt something being placed on her pillow and a voice saying "Sleep tight little one." And then it was gone.

Now Taylor always thought it was the Tooth fairy but she always doubted it. Taylor's eyelids soon began to grow heavier and heavier by the minute. Then she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

But little did she know that tomorrow will be the day that her life will be changed.

* * *

Somewhere, in a dark and scary place where light can never be reached Pitch Black was standing near the globe. He was stroking his fearling and was smiling. "Hmm seems like a perfect night for you to roam free. You do need your exercise. After all we need you back in shape for tomorrow." Pitch said. Then The fearling neighed and then ran out in to the night.

Pitch looked at the globe. Soon a silhouette concealed from the darkness spoke. "All is according to your plan, we will strike tomorrow. That Henderson girl wont know what hit her! The only teenager who is still a believer will not exist after tomorrow. And her precious little sister will lose belief." The figure said.

Another figure then stood beside the first, concealed from the darkness as well. "This is just the first step. First the Henderson girls, then the true believers and finally we will strike for all children in the world. It is so simple and so under handed that I must say, I have surprised myself. But we need to remember, once we get our first victims we will weaken the guardians and destroy them. Then after that Peter Pan and the Owls of Ga'Hoole will be gone as well." The figure said.

Pitch smiled. His and the others plan was going to succeed this time. With his henchmen and the new fearlings, Pitch will finally going be believed in.

And this time it will stay that way.

* * *

But in the midst of this all, a small crack of light that was unnoticed by the villains had heard all of this. The light then left and was then shone on the North Pole. The Man in the Moon had heard all of this and was very alarmed. The strongest believers of the guardians were in danger and Peter Pan and the Owls of Ga'Hoole lives are being threatened. The Man in the Moon took immediate action and went to North.

Good old North was in his workshop working on some ice models for the yetis. But however the moon shone in North's private workshop. The moonlight had gotten North's attention. "Ah Manny! Welcome! What brings you here?" North said. The moon spoke to North telling about Pitch's Plans, not leaving one detail out. North was shocked that Pitch had found accomplice's on this plan. "I see, I will alert the guardians." North said and walked to the globe outside. He turned and pushed down the the button that signaled the northern lights. The guardians would be here anytime soon.

But North prayed to the moon that they hurried or else they would be in danger along with Peter, The owls and the strongest believers.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! So this is possibly the longest chapter I have ever written for a story! I hope you guys liked it because I worked really hard on this chapter and it was so much fun to write. I'm actually surprised at myself. the chapter had gone into a completely different direction then I intended for it too. So everybody, please review and tell me what you think. I don't mind constructive critisism! Bye for now!**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


	3. Nightmares are truly scary

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I was really happy reading them! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The Secret Protectors

* * *

North paced around the fireplace with worry etched over his face. He was pacing for so long now that he might have worn out the floor. This was the guardians terrible nightmare. Pitch returning. Not only that but with accomplice's and the plan on killing a girl. Of course Pitch never took things that far but now it was very serious. This is where North crosses the line. The life of a child threatened and the belief of children was far too serious.

Then suddenly a gust of wind blew in from the workshop. North saw that it was Jack. "Hey North! I saw the lights. What happened?" Jack asked concerned. "Jack, we have a very serious matter on our hands and I'll explain once everyone is here." North said solemnly. Jack felt even more worried now.

Then Bunny had popped out of his hole in the ground. "North! You better explain this! I am still behind on my Easter eggs." Bunny said grumpily. "Bunny this is more serious! We have no time for Easter or Christmas for that matter!" North snapped. Then Tooth flew in. "North! I came as soon as I saw the lights! What's wrong? Is Pitch back? Is there a new enemy?" Tooth said very fast. Jack then grabbed Tooth's shoulder. "Tooth calm down! Everything is going to be fine. Right North?" Jack asked. North sighed. "Jack as I said before, we need to wait for Sandy to come-" North said but was cut off by Sandy flying in on his sand-made airplane. "Sandy welcome! Now everyone is here." North said. The guardians were silent.

"Now tonight the Man in the moon has contacted me. He told me it was very serious that we all need to be notified immediately. He has told me that Pitch is planning to strike back. But with accomplices." North said. Tooth gasped. "Now Manny has heard that they are planning to first _eliminate_ Taylor Henderson. I'm sure all of you remember her?" North said.

The guardians knew her. She was the most strongest believer as a teenager. They had visited her on Easter and Christmas and Collecting her teeth. Sandy knew her by her dreams and Jack remembered bringing snow storms and seeing her play with her friends when she was younger. And because Jack saw her on North's, good child Christmas list when he went to try to look in it. The guardians were shocked at this. "Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that Pitch is trying to kill a child!" Bunny said angrily. Bunny has always had a soft spot for children.

"Bunny this girl isn't a child now. She had been forced to grow up now because of her parents death. But yes though Pitch is trying to kill her. But not only that but they are targeting Jaime and his friends as well. They think once they stop believing then it will be easier for them to get rid of us." North said. "They are also after as most of you know, Peter Pan and the Owls of Ga'Hoole. Now as most of you remember them-" "Wait North, mind telling me who the these people are?" Jack asked, cutting North off. "Oh right. I nearly forgot you didn't know them Jack. You see, the owls of Ga'Hoole are an army of Owls who fight to protect others like us guardians, except for owls only." North explained.

"Peter Pan however, is a boy who has never grown up. He lives somewhere in a place called Neverland. It is known as a "fable" as mortals call it but it is just the opposite." North said.

"Back to the situation, Pitch is unaware we know about this so we need to act fast. We need to keep a constant watch on each of these children." North said. "North how can we do that? We all have our jobs in the way. Tooth's got teeth to collect, Sandy gives good dreams every night, I've got my eggs to paint and you have presents to make! And how the hell can we watch these kids?" Bunny said. "Well Bunny you have a good point, but Jack doesn't have anything since it isn't winter for another two months but that isn't enough. We can all substitute once in a while but still that isn't enough to watch after ALL the children." North said.

They guardians sat there, thinking of what they should do. Then all of a sudden North shouted "IDEA!" The guardians looked at him. "We, all together can not protect the children but we can get more help!" North said. Sandy drew made a question mark out of the dream sand. "We can get together the Owls of Ga'Hoole and Peter Pan to help us watch over them. They're also involved in this mess as well." North said. "Crikey, your right North! We just need to find them and contact this situation." Bunny said. "Great! We will now!" North said. He then turned to go back to his workshop to get his swords and jacket.

* * *

While all of this was happening, Taylor Henderson in a happy, blissful sleep. Unaware of what was about to come for her in the morning. She slept so soundly and happily. Even though she grew up to fast with responsibility, she was still a little, innocent girl. But that ended very soon... that same fearling that Pitch let loose was right there in her room. The fearling dissolved in black nightmare sand... The sweet dream she had suddenly turned into a nightmare...

* * *

Taylor was standing in the park with her family. Her WHOLE family to be exact. Her mom and dad where alive once again. They were all in the park, having fun like they used to. It was a family ritual they all did every Saturday. Whether they were busy or not they always went to the park on a Saturday. Taylor was back on the famous swing-set. She always liked the swing-set more than other playground equipment. It made her feel like she was flying away from her problems. The higher she went, the higher she escaped reality.

The one thing she loved doing on the swings was jumping off. She always loved jumping off. It was always fun and made her think of simpler,happy times. She was soon ready to jump... and then she took off! She flew through the air, feeling lightweight. When she landed on the ground however, she landed on cold, hard cement instead of the soft and green grass. She looked up and saw she wasn't in the sunny, warm park. She was in a cold, dark street and on the cement. Where the heck am I? Taylor thought. "I thought you'd never ask." A voice said from a far. Taylor jumped in her skin and turned around to find the source of the voice. No one was there.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Taylor asked sharply. The voice chuckled. "Oh Taylor, Taylor, Taylor. Trying to be brave huh? Well good luck dear, it isn't working." The voice said. Taylor started to get confused. "How do you know my name?" Taylor asked once again. "All in due time you'll find out. My you seem to be scared." The voice said. Taylor wasn't really scared but so far, this mysterious voice was starting to get to Taylor.

"And why would I be scared of a voice that won't show its face?" Taylor snapped back. "Ooo, feisty. You may act like you are brave but you aren't. I know you Taylor. I know your fears, your weaknesses, your secrets and your past. I know everything that gets you." The voice said. "Oh so you're my personal imaginary stalker then?" Taylor shot back. The voice chuckled. "Something like that I guess. But the thing is, I am real."

Taylor froze. This was all a dream. All of this was a dream that she would wake up sooner or later from. "Oh this isn't a dream Taylor. Stop trying to deny it." The voice said.

"Okay how are you answering my thoughts?" Taylor asked. "I can read the minds of those who are scared." The voice responded. "You know, Taylor. I always think that your parents accident was... your fault." The voice said. Taylor then felt rage and fear. Fear because somehow this voice knew much about her and rage because this voice is blaming her for her parents death. "That was not my fault! It was a drunk driver's fault not mine!" She yelled.

The voice laughed. it was a cold, humorless laugh. "You make yourself believe that but you know it was your fault." "IT WAS NOT!" Taylor yelled. "It is! You could have prevented it. You could have stopped your parents but you didn't. IT'S YOUR FAULT!" The voice said. It chuckled. "And that's your biggest fear. Having the same way to die as your parents." It said. Taylor started to tremble from fear and sadness. This was no longer a bad dream. This was a nightmare. "And you keep saying that you did nothing wrong. But you did. It. Was. Your. Fault." The voice repeated. Taylor crumbled to the floor and started to cry. "Now this is better. Finally you gave in to fear. Just what I needed." It said.

Taylor tried to stop crying but the tears kept flowing down like a rain storm. Then she heard a loud honk. She looked up and saw a truck, swerving around the road. Taylor tried to move but not one muscled could move. The voice cackled evilly. "Poor, poor, poor Taylor. Fear won't let you win so do not bother trying to escape your reality." the voice said. The truck soon moved closer...

...

...

...

Taylor finally jolted awake. She was drenched with sweat and was shaking. She then just held her face in her hands and started to cry.

* * *

**Done! I know you guys are probably really mad at me for not updating, but I promise to be better! I know I left you guys in a small cliffhanger but I just couldn't help it! I hope you enjoyed this guys. It took a LOOONG time to work on. So please review, favourite and follow! I hope you like this guys! See you later alligators!**

**~ Dee :)**


End file.
